piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NateBadcutter
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' File:Screen shot 2011-01-22 at 3.47.19 PM.png page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- Obsidion Darkhart (Talk) 03:25, January 30, 2011 Fair Winds emerald curse the screenshot where you found the emerald curse its the gold room of cursed caverns but wich server was this on?Callico Jack 13:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Adding Categories Nate - Your edits are welcome, but please don't create new categories without checking with an admin first. This may be what you had intended: http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Userboxes Thanks for your assistance! GerardP 02:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) achivments Hey Nate, I don't acctually know how do make them lol. I got mine done by Eric Red Monger. Just tell him which ones you want and he'll get them done for you. Drewski0199 02:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) lol lol im in like half od ur screenshots of u getting famed or legendary :P Drewski0199 16:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) nate get on i wanna talk Drewski0199 22:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) tell me if u get this :D I got it lol i just wanted to swap accounts so i just use eric or nate and i use ur sword and fight im not changing ur pass. or anything :'( i dont touch ur potion nothing not even touch ur bboat no deleting ur weapons i did this with rose she trusted me and we ened up doing this no promblem we did not get banned its not risky risky is poker we aew not doing that lol xD but sadly u dont trust u should trust me im a good pirate i have done this before it is not a trick i am not like that i tell u mine first then u tell me mine. PLZ TRUST ME I LOVE UR SWORDS LOL Alright we'll see Wow man u jst keep getting luckier and luckier u average a famed or legendary every day....... if u got any tips on how do get famed or legendary plz tell me :) Henry Hookcrash i believe i met u in gold room as eric :) looting You loot like 24/7 don't you? no other way to get all those weapons. So does drew. Ya whenever i log on i dont waste time i go straight on to the harcore looting always prepared to find the special weapon i've been looking for. (Thunderspine) by the way who wrote this comment? I logged out of my account so you don't know... lets just say i'm anonymous. Haha! now you have basic access! you told me before that noobs have basic access, look who has it now! haha